landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Landmark
Build Anything Build anything you can imagine. With Landmark's state of the art tools, you have unprecedented control over your creations. A massive variety of materials with realistic physics means that how you build will influence what you build. Explore Explore massive Landmark worlds and claim territory, building materials and much more. See what your fellow players have created — and help them build! Make Your Mark Explore massive Landmark worlds and claim territory, building materials and much more. See what your fellow players have created — and help them build! This is your chance to help build a game! Build alone or in groups to create landmarks. Join massive construction contests and your creations could last forever. The best buildings players create will become permanent fixtures in the EverQuest Next world. Collect The rarest resources, objects, gear and secrets are scattered across the worlds of Landmark! Can you find everything? Earn Money Buy and sell items in Player Studio, Daybreak's marketplace for player-created goods. Design, create and sell items and earn real world cash on every purchase! Click here for more details on Player Studio Background Landmark is a new game by Daybreak Games. It is persistent world where players can claim a piece of land and start creating voxel (block) based structures using the same tools used by the developers. Landmark takes place in the world of Lumaria. When you begin your journey you will enter the world as a brand new Lumerian! *Landmark is a genre agnostic game. What this means is that as you go through the world you will see many different genres. *You'll see this style reflected in the clothing, gear (armor, weapons, tools). Items may still have a high fantasy "vibe," but you may see a player run by in a space suit just as often. *This frees players to build nearly anything they can dream up, so put your classic castle up and your neighbor may build a space station nearby. Or if you feel like it, mix and match genres to your hearts content! Features *Building *Collaborating *Collecting *Combat *Exploring *Gathering *Crafting *Equipment Technical Information *Minimum and recommended Hardware requirements *Text/Slash Commands *Controls & Hotkeys *An Overview of the User Interface *Servers and Islands - describes the way the world is currently divided and how players can travel to and from different servers. Screenshots landmarkdgkeep1.jpg|David Georgeson's Small Keep landmarkdgkeepinside.jpg|David Georgeson's Small Keep landmarkdgkeepinside2.jpg|David Georgeson's Small Keep landmarkdgkeepinside3.jpg|David Georgeson's Small Keep landmarkdgkeepinside4.jpg|David Georgeson's Small Keep EQ-Next-Lanmark-Keep.jpg|David Georgeson's Small Keep Eqnextl.jpg|Real Sphere Videos See More: :Please note that the EQ was dropped from the Landmark name to avoid the tendency to confuse it with EQNext. SOE previously owned the franchise, but it is now a Daybreak Game Company, LLC project. File:EverQuest Next Landmark Timelapse Video 1 File:EverQuest Next Landmark Timelapse Video 2 File:EverQuest Next Landmark Timelapse Video 3 File:EverQuest Next Landmark - Building Time Lapse File:EverQuest Next Landmark - EverQuest Franchise Updates File:EverQuest Next Landmark - Milestone Beta Video File:EverQuest Next Landmark - Deaths File:EverQuest Next Landmark - Landmines File:EverQuest Next Landmark - Platforms Read, See, Hear More The development team and community managers have made a great effort to keep the community "in the know". :See a list of the various ways you can read, see, or hear more about Landmark on the Official Channels page. Help for New Players Those starting out in Landmark can see a menu list of pages they may find helpful on the User Guides page. The Future of Landmark Like many MMO's Landmark is updated regularly. To stay up to date on new content and bug fixes visit the official forums or follow the Daybreak team on Twitter. Check the Official Announcements and Updates Notes and Developer Discussion section of the forums. Category:Landmark